nseuropefandomcom-20200214-history
Rurik II of Arendaal
Rurik II of Arendaal ("Rurik the Bad") (1480 - 1520) was the King of Arendaal between 1517 and 1520. He was the second child and eldest son of King Harald III of Arendaal and Ottavia of the Talemantine Empire. He was replaced as his father's heir by his elder sister, Marguerite I when his father changed the Royal Laws of Succession. Whereas previously the eldest son of a King would inherit the throne, Harald III now decreed that the first born child, regardless of gender, would be their heir. Thus Marguerite and not Rurik II succeeded Harald III in 1497. Rurik II mounted a rebellion during the first year of his sister's rule, but he was defeated. Marguerite did not have him imprisoned but rather permitted him to go north and manage his estates as Grand Duke of Skaneland. Perhaps surprisingly, Rurik II spent the rest of her reign living fairly peacefully in northern Arendaal. However, when Marguerite I died in 1517, Rurik II mounted a successful rebellion against her son, Frederik II. He ruled as King for three years, until he was finally deposed and replaced by Frederik II in 1520. He died months later. In his youth Rurik II was known as a dashing figure at his father's court, handsome and confident, who enjoyed hunting, tournaments and women. He was largely uninterested in scholarship, foreign travel or commerce, and was critical of his father's policies supporting guilds and limiting the amount of money that could be extracted through taxation from regional estates. His father consequently dubbed him frivolous and even "senseless", but it is clear that Rurik II was by no means unintelligent. Certainly, in terms of his learning and personality, Rurik was not nearly as impressive as his father, the great Renaissance Prince or his brilliant elder sister. He was overshadowed too by his strong-willed wife, Princess Caitlin of Eireann. Caitlin was incensed over the 'usurpation' of Rurik and wished herself to be Queen - accordingly she conspired to make it so. Recognizing Marguerite I's power, she only pushed her husband to claim the throne after Marguerite's death, when her son and presumptive successor, Frederik II was still weak. Rurik II's relationship with his father was tense throughout his teenage years - Rurik was often sullen and moody in response to his formidable father's criticisms, and Harald III in turn saw little of himself in his son. Courtiers commented that the two were alike in appearance only, and despite their shared love of sportsmanship, they had little in common. Until she replaced him as their father's heir in 1496, Rurik was close to his sister Marguerite I. The fact that he did not continue in his resistance to her rule suggests that his fondness for her never completely disappeared. The two reconciled somewhat, Rurik II even occassionally visited Marguerite at her court. After 1520 Rurik II was placed under house arrest in Goteborg Citadel by his nephew Frederik. The conditions of his confinement, however, were those "befitting a King". Frederik II allowed Rurik's widow Caitlin of Eireann to live at Arnen Castle and also arranged beneficial marriages for Rurik's children. Rurik and Caitlin's children were allowed to inherit his property and his eldest son inherited his title of Grand Duke of Skaneland. Family, Marriage and Children King Rurik II of Arendaal married Princess Caitlin of Eireann. Their children included: * Viktor der Kronhielm - who was created Grand Duke of Skaneland by his cousin King Frederik II Siblings *Marguerite I of Arendaal - elder sister Other Royal Relations *Frederik II of Arendaal - nephew, whose throne he usurped until 1520 *Malena of Arendaal, Holy Germanic Empress - niece. Consort to Emperor Georg II Wilhelm von Thießen *Gisela of Arendaal, Queen of Franken - niece. Consort of Sebastian III von Franken *Anne of Arendaal, Queen of Montelimar - aunt. Consort to Jean VI of Montelimar, and later Regent of Montelimar *Nikolina of Arendaal, Empress of the Talemantine Empire - aunt. Consort of Giovanni Luciano IV of the Talemantine Empire *Giovanni Luciano IV of the Talemantine Empire - uncle-by-marriage and maternal uncle (his mother Ottavia's brother) *Juan Carlos of Coronado, Prince Consort of Arendaal - brother-in-law *Helena of Franken, Queen of Arendaal - niece by marriage (Frederik IIs wife) *Madeleine of Arendaal, Holy Germanic Empress - greataunt. Consort of Holy Germanic Emperor Heinrich V (of Franken) *Sigrid of Arendaal, Holy Germanic Empress - greataunt. Consort of Holy Germanic Emperor Victor II (of Swabia) *Frederika of Arendaal, Queen of Eiffelland - greataunt *Eliana of the Talemantine Empire, Queen of Arendaal - greataunt (maternal) and greataunt by marriage, wife of King Pieter I Ancestors 's ancestors in four generations: ' |2= King Harald III of Arendaal |3= Ottavia of the Talemantine Empire |4= King Gustav IV of Arendaal |5= Niccola Grimaldi of Potenza |6= Emperor Giovanni Luciano III of the Talemantine Empire |7= Talemantine Empress |8= Charles of Montelimar |9= Queen Madeleine I of Arendaal |10= Duke of Potenza |11= Duchess of Potenza |12= Emperor Stefano Emanuelle I of the Talemantine Empire |13= Talemantine Empress |14= x |15= x |16= King Jean V of Montelimar |17= Nissa of Arendaal |18= King Niklaas III of Arendaal |19= Anna of Franken |20= Duke of Potenza |21= Duchess of Potenza |22= x |23= x |24= Emperor Beniamino VI of the Talemantine Empire |25= Kristine of Arendaal |26= x |27= x |28= x |29= x |30= x |31= x }} See Also *Monarchs of Arendaal *Royal Consorts of Arendaal *History of Arendaal *Royal Marriages of Arendaal *Aristocracy and Royalty of Arendaal *House of Nareath *Arendaal Category: Historical Royals of Arendaal Category: Historical Figures